


Chikan Boy

by ShogunXTsunami



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Chikan, First Kiss, French Kissing, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Penetrative Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strangers, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShogunXTsunami/pseuds/ShogunXTsunami
Summary: (First Story! Please don't eat me -w- thanks)Poor Haku just wanted a simple train ride home...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 31





	Chikan Boy

The big train rattled as it zoomed down the track. Middle of the day, the train was packed full of people. Pretty boy, 19-year-old Haku is one of those people.   
Nuzzled in one of the corners of the train car, Haku, wearing a baggy hoodie that almost covers his small set of gym shorts, simply scrolls through the news feed currently on his phone. He's always been a loner, with only a handful of friends. A normal life, just enough friends, his life is just how he likes.

The train takes a sharp turn, making Haku and everyone else jerk against the side of the train. Haku feels a set of hands grab his hips, keeping him upright as he stumbles. Muttering a 'thank you', Haku attempts to move away and out of the stranger's hands. However, he seems unable to. For a moment, he believes it was simply his imagination, but, that thought leaves his head when the set of hands suddenly tighten and pull his hips back.

The stranger, pushing the teenager’s chest against the train’s walls, pulls Haku's ass back against his groin, which can be felt to be already hard underneath a thick pair of jeans. Haku panics and turns his head to protest, but the words catch in his throat when the man slides one hand precariously down into the side of his shorts.The young boy can feel the man’s large hands grope and rub his bare ass under his clothing. A sharp gasp erupts out of Haku, making him quickly bite his lips to quiet himself. 

Quickly though, he wouldn’t need to keep himself quiet, as the man had moved his other hand from the boy’s hips up to face, gently cupping his chin from behind to make Haku turn around. From the sudden motion, Haku unfortunately left his mouth agape just enough for the man to slide his own tongue into Haku’s mouth, the stranger’s mouth overtaking his own in a second. A sharp gasp of surprise is muffled as the stranger uses his own tongue to probe Haku’s mouth, forcing his tongue to move in unison. 

His first kiss, taken by a stranger, and a man no less. Things are unfortunately going to get worse for Haku. As the prolonged french kiss continues, which Haku sinfully starts to take pleasure from, his fear and panic is reignited when he feels the stranger's large hand wrap itself around Haku's new erection. His whole body clenches up as he flinches away, breaking the kiss for less than a second before the stranger reclaims his mouth. The man jerks off Haku while rubbing himself between Haku's clenched up thighs. More pitiful muffled moans come from Haku as he feels himself getting closer and closer to his unwanted climax.

The grown man's hand and thrusts grow faster and faster, making Haku's body feel warmer and warmer until, inevitably, he feels himself climax, ending with it covering the train doors. The stranger soon follows suit, his cum coating the inside of Haku's legs. Even now, Haku's head is left in a haze as he seems to let most of his body go limp. The entire ordeal ended exactly as the train came to a stop. The stranger fixed Haku's clothes before making him lean on the walls of the small corner he has been kept in all this time. With that done, the stranger and masses of people left, leaving Haku all alone, but his whole body and mind now left in a worse state.

(Couldn't think of a better ending, sorry! Recommendations could make it change in the future, who knows ^w^;)


End file.
